


War and Ballgowns

by Cryellow



Category: ocbl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, Medival AU, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, masquerade au, royal au, whatever u wanna call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Rose Red is the princess of a town called Penitus. While her kingdom celebrates one of their tri-annual balls, she meets someone enchanting. Her life becomes an adventure in only a week when something terrible happens on her birthday. How can Rose deal with all this new action, as well as dealing with friends, foes, and her new love interest? (An original characters story!!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My OCBL friends for being such wonderful people](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+OCBL+friends+for+being+such+wonderful+people).



> HELLO!!!!!!!! IT's been a while, ao3, but now I'm back with a vengeance! With new original content! Rose Red and most of the other characters are mine, however Chu, Cam, and Kev, are not. This is a medival/royal AU that I've created and made the storyline for, and I hope you enjoy it! It's definitely several chapters, but I'm super excited to put the first one out! Without further ado, here's War and Ballgowns!

“There was once a girl, well, she was more of a woman, and she wasn’t just any woman. She was a princess. 

 

Rose Red was a princess in every source of the term, her parents, Veronica and Quinne Red, looked over their kingdom, Penitus, with pride and dignity. Rose was a fine princess and she did all type of activities that a princess should, like learning proper posture, attending balls, talking to royals from neighboring countries, and even learning how to drink tea properly. Rose Red was a fine specimen of any woman, and carried out her duties as such-”

 

“Rosalie,” I said, interrupting her. 

 

“Yes, malady?” She lowered her scroll ever so slightly and looked over at me through her spectacles. A few strands of her silvery hair fell over her eyes and she looked at me with a twinkle in her small orbs. 

 

“You  _ cannot _ tell me that that is all I will contribute to our history books?!” 

 

I was attending to my garden in Rhodon Hortus’ yard. The castle itself was magnificent, with towering spires and thousands of rooms and windows that shined brightly in the blazing sun, however the garden was my favorite place, right next to the training range my momma had built. The rose garden was created when I was- planted as a present from my momma to her new daughter, a gift my mother thought was the sweetest gesture in the world. It filled me with peace, and the hundreds of roses in colors that were hard to find  _ cloth _ for- words cannot describe how much I love the garden. I spend most of my time there, naturally, and as such my maids often accompany me or know to go looking for me here. Rosalie, my head maiden and teacher, was currently reading a section of scroll that our scribe had been scribing for our family tree. 

 

“Now Rose,” my mother told me, ten years ago on my tenth birthday, putting a strand of black hair like her’s behind my ear. The scribe had come, however I was unsure of whom he was, or why a stranger was in the castle in the first place. “This is our Scribe. When your grandmother and grandfather, King and Queen Red, became rulers over Penitus, a scribe came into the castle and wrote down their achievements for our descendants to learn about. This is our scribe, and he is writing down the tale of our magnificent victory over Brachenshire. One day, as he is writing down your momma’s and I’s achievements and victories, he will write your’s.” 

 

Unfortunately for me, that day had come a day prior to my 20th birthday, on our annual Ball commemorating the victory, our kingdom wide empathy for one another, and more importantly, my birthday. My birthday was always like this: I wake up to French Toast with eggs and anything my heart desires, I dress in my favorite garment and corset, I peruse the garden for any signs of life (usually there isn’t any except for the bare stems of dead flowers), and then the Ball is held at night, where the people leave presents for celebration and dance to their hearts content. Well, give or take a few things, that’s how it usually goes. 

 

My parents wish to step down from their roles as Queens. My momma is growing tired of war and defense, and my mother grows weary of appearances, of the tight up standard for Queens. This year the Queens have decided that they shall crown the new Queen, whether she agrees or not. To be frank- I do not. 

 

“Well, madam, if you wished to have more content in your current scroll,” Rosalie said, pulling me back from my stupor and rolling up the parchment completely and tucking it in her wool coat, “then perhaps you shall do something for your people, or do something of worth to be mentioned.” 

 

Rosalie sat on a cement bench in between dead rose bushes. They always looked this drab on my birthday, and it was just a bore. I was snipping some of the smaller rose bush stems- they were growing wilder and wilder- and I looked over at her, shears in gloved hands. 

 

“Come now, Rosalie. You don’t  _ actually  _ want me to go through with what my mother suggests?!” I pointed the shears at her accusingly, batting my eyes in shock. 

 

“If I may speak freely,” Rosalie replied, nodding her head at me. 

 

“Always-” 

 

“I believe the role of Queen will be accurately suited for someone of more loyalty to her kingdom. I believe that, until you have understood the poor, you cannot claim more riches.” 

 

Rosalie had knocked me completely dumbstruck. She agrees with me, however, it is not the fact that she thinks I wouldn’t make a good leader, but rather that I lack the resources necessary to  _ become _ such a leader. I bowed at her, shears tucked close to my chest. “I thank you for your candor, Rosalie. Now if you please, repeat that to my mother and momma.” 

 

“I most certainly will  _ not _ -” Rosalie said, opening her mouth in awe. “My Lady and her Mistress would skin me alive if they heard such notions. Not everyone appreciates my sentiment, madam, and you will do well not to tell them  _ anything _ .” 

 

“You know I would never dream of it.” I replied, fixing my gloves and ushering for Rosalie to follow me inside. It was getting rather chilly. Our breaths danced in the air like curling smoke and a shiver fell down my spine. The worst part about my birthday, hands down, has got to be the chill. 

 

~~~

 

I walked inside the castle towards my bed chambers. There was a large entry way in the front for guests and the like, but there were several other marvels about Rhodon Hortus that I’ve come to love. Like how there is a back door leading on the cement walkway from the garden right into the foyer, and how the maid and servant halls hold just as beautiful of rooms as my mothers and I have. My bedroom lies in the East wing of the castle, in a magnificent corner not too far from the Master bedroom and our dozens of guest halls for when royal company is over, and sometimes, like the Scribe, non traditional ‘royal’ company. 

 

As I entered the castle and headed left, I was greeted by the sight of a battalion of soldiers, one of which had longer hair that came down to his shoulders, and shining knights garments that said he was their leader. I immediately dropped all pretense of going to my  bed chamber and sprinted to the front of the hall, my dress catching on my heels, and launching myself full force onto the weary traveler, screeching in delight. He caught me but only with his quick reflexes, and dropped his sword in the process. 

 

“Cameron! Oh Cameron it is so  _ great _ to see you-”

 

“Rose that is not the proper manners of a lady and an unbetrothed knight,” Cameron said, ever the bore. He had not, however, put me down, so I knew his words carried thin weight. 

 

“You’re quite right,” I replied, putting a finger on my rouged lips, “but it  _ is _ the manners of a future Queen.” 

 

“Pardons, malady, but future Queen?” He slowly put me down and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. His metal armor grinded against itself in a nasty noise and Rosalie ushered the other knights and warriors to a chamber for ale and a hot meal. 

 

“It  _ has _ been a while since you visited, has it not?” I replied, looking him up and down. “You didn’t even come for the Tri Ball. I had a gift for you and everything.” 

 

“Apologies, your Highness,” he said the last part like an inside joke, because if anyone used proper terms in our friend group it would be him, however it was merely a formality and not necessarily held very much weight. “I have finally became the Head Knight of my battalion. I was overseas attending to difficult matters and trying to reclaim the throne of my parents.” 

 

“You look  _ marvelous _ ,” I said, walking around him, my heels clicking on the tile and looking at his bottom looking  _ spectacular _ in the sheet metal. 

 

“What was it you were saying about future Queen?” Cam said, turning around and raising an eyebrow with a smirk. 

 

“My mothers have decided they would like to step down from the monarchy and hand it over to their daughter, who they have decided is fit enough to be Queen herself. They would like a hassle-free life, where they may relax without the pressures that being a royal is connected to.” I stated plainly, trying to hide the pain in my voice. Unfortunately I was never a good liar to Cam. He always seemed to know everything, despite being on the rougher side of things his entire life. 

 

“I am sure, Rose, that you will make a fine Queen,” he said, looking me dead in the eyes. His eyes were a nice soft brown like the color of the dirt when my garden is in full bloom. I felt soothed when he looked at me. 

 

“Of course I will,” I burst out, twirling with non-chalance. “I was born to do this, right? Oh and Cameron, I hope the ride over wasn’t too troublesome-” 

 

“Nay, malady,” Cam said, straightening up a little. “It was fine. I am glad I am here for this particular festival. Perhaps you can give me those gifts, if you still possess them? And will anyone else from your court be joining us?” 

 

“If you are asking about Kevin, then yes, The Nguyens should be arriving sometime later tonight. Rosa hasn’t given me very many details but I am certain they are coming. They sent a scroll ahead and everything. Your quarters are ready upstairs, if you would like to get changed out of the metal casket.” I winked at him with a large, toothless smile. “And of my pesant guests, the lady Chuantayu should be arriving tomorrow morning, because her apothecary doesn’t close until the night before the ceremonies.” 

 

“How you can call it an apothecary I will never know,” Cameron said, walking upstairs towards the guest rooms. “You understand the only herbs she has in that shop are that of which are for her own purposes.” 

 

“Now Sir Reddings,” I said, mock-shocked. “I thought you were supposed to be a knight of  _ valor _ . How can you speak such a way about a princess’s trusted?!” 

 

“I may speak of such notions because I have known them both since childhood. If anyone is to speak about valor, it is I.” 

 

I chuckled lightly as his form disappeared on the stairs. 

 

In his wake I had originally planned to follow suit, and prepare for supper, however I found myself drawn to the open entryway. The large door had stood open for the Knight’s Clan, a band of fellow soldiers like Cameron himself. It seemed, however, like they neglected to close the door, and a chill swept through my hair as I walked forward and gazed out into the brightly shining sun flooding the town with bright light. Below myself was a sea of tiny shops and buildings and houses, with bodies like ants littering the streets, walking to and fro the market places and roads. A small plume of smoke radiated off of a building near the town’s center marking the blacksmith. I had no need to exit the castle save for once, when I saw a young girl scavenging around the servant’s trash dump. I really had no need to leave after that moment. I went back inside, closing the door behind myself and blocking out the cold from the entryway. Sometimes Rhodon Hortus is a prison, and others, it is my sanctuary. 


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's birthday is always pretty drab, but at least she receives some nice gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP it was a little less words than I anticipated or hoped for but I'm trying to write as much as possible and keep up with it or else I'm going to crash. Here's the second chapter!

The morning of my 20th birthday had arrived. I was not risen by maiden or servant, but instead rose to the sun’s rising, and yawned happily as a ray of light pierced it’s way onto my face delicately. I got up from my bed chambers, pulled on my robe, and padded around the castle, running into no servants or maids on my way towards the Great hall. There didn’t even seem to be a single stray dust floating in the air, but instead the silent sound of my feet padding on the wood reverbarated down the many winding halls of Rhodon Hortus. 

 

I gazed lovingly at the portraits of my ancestors on the walls, and the floral patterns painted upon my birth, as well as the thousands of knick knacks and vases without any botanicals inside. It really was a magnificent castle, but in retrospect it is the only home I have ever known. It’s riches and beautys were never foreign to me, so when I was younger I never had reason to properly admire it’s character. 

 

I finally got to the Great Hall, and everyone in the castle seemed to notice that I was awake, since they were all gathered at the foot of the stairs, with enormous smiles. “A Merry Birthday to you, Princess Rose!” they called, and several people came up to hug me, including Rosalie, Rosa, and Kev. Cam hung over on the side of the gathering showing his silent support and Chu walked up casually with her arms crossed over her corset. 

 

After I greeted my many friends and well wishers, Rosalie shooed me back to my bed chambers. “We will bring you your meal in bed. What can I fancy the lady with, this morning?” 

 

“Oh Eggs, Rosalie- and meat beside! A mistress on her birthday needs her protein!”

 

~~~

 

The day after that went relatively according to plan. I told the Scribe about my doubts with his writings and I mostly preoccupied my time while the servants prepared for the Ball. 

 

There are three Balls in our kingdom. The Royal Ball, or as I call it, the Birthday Ball, which is always a Masquerade ball where every royal and peasant is free to roam the streets and the castle as they please, a day decorated to love and joy. The Deux Ball, the second of the Balls, a Chaotic occasion where the streets of Penitus light aflame with gunpowder and rowdious music. Rhodon Hortus lights laterns that float into the sky and the celebration of food and people does not stop until late in the early morning of the next day. This particular ball is not masked, however it is usually the most entertained in terms of performers. A traveling troupe comes to perform every time, regardless of where they come from. The Tri Ball is the last of the Balls, and it is the most muted. Most of the townsfolk gather in their own homes, and spread happiness within each other. The shops open wide for any comers and any goers, so no one must spend a coin on this day. This ball consists of gift exchanges and merriment gatherings, and fires blazing in their places. My favorite is the first, however they are all magnificent occasions to behold. It is why other royals from neighboring lands have started joining in the festivities, such as the Nguyen’s, who found out about it when Kevin visited one summer when the Deux Ball and Festival began. Cameron’s family, the Reddings, were also a part earlier on, however when they passed it became only Cameron. I am still quite unsure why Alex does not join us, however he seemed to be rather uninterested in the whole affair the last Ball he attended. 

 

It was after supper, and I was, as of current, perusing my wardrobe of choices for the ball this evening. Rosalie held up two different dresses in her arms and raised her eyebrows questioningly. I wanted something of a vibrant color, that caught the eye of everyone in the room. I wanted to command the space, to put notice to myself. So I went with a dark red with black lace, and a bodice that would have put the monarch of Milan to shame. 

 

Getting ready took a while, but once I was dressed up, my mother came in with a small smile and a present in her hands. She was followed by my momma, who’s fiery red hair shined in it’s bun as she passed the candelabra near my door.

 

“Mother,” I said, bowing in front of the black-haired raven. Her lips were as colored as our name, and her straight black hair fell just below her shoulders. “Momma. Is there something you require of me?” 

 

“We are here to give you your gifts,” Momma replied with a kind smile and a firm jut to her chin. “Three of them to be precise.” 

 

“Three?” 

 

“Three,” my mother reaffirmed. She guided the three of us over to my bed, and sat down on the edges, our skirts poofing as we sat with grace upon the cloth. She held out the small parcel in her hands out to me. It was rectangular, like a glove box and had a dark silk wrapped around it. I grabbed it in my hands very carefully and opened it, careful not to tear any of the fabric wrapping. Inside, glistening in the candlelight as the moon fell, was a ruby encrusted crown on top of a softer silk fabric. A small gasp escaped my lips, but a knot formed in the pit of my stomach. Was this for when I reigned over Penitus? Was this purely a gift for when I am to be Queen?

 

“Oh it’s marvelous, mother,” I looked up at her dark hazel eyes and felt my mouth turn in a smile. “What a wonderful gift.” 

 

I picked up the crown and put it on my head, careful not to snag any stray black hairs, and felt a comfortable weight settle there. It almost felt natural, secured on my head. 

 

“Rosa, if you please,” my momma said, smiling wider still. Rosa entered with another box, this one slightly smaller than the last. She held out the box to me as I moved the empty box from my lap. While this one had a dark silk wrapping, this one had a red decorative outside. It was clear to me that the first had been a gift from Momma, while this is a gift from Mother. I opened it and gazed inside. 

 

There was a thin gold shining mask with red plumes of feathers on it’s left side. It had a silk tie behind it, so it could be easily fastened to the back of my neck and head. There was also a ruby necklace, and a set of earrings to match. 

 

“Oh, mother,” I said agape, taking in the beauty of the gift. “Oh thank you!” 

 

I hugged them both tightly, fighting back tears. The gifts were simply wonderful. Things I could carry with me and our family for ages to come. They were gifts that even my descendants can hold, as all of the items were made with a hard untarnishable silver. They gave me the gift of storytelling. 

 

“You have one more,” my Momma said from my right shoulder, a smile on her pink lips. I looked over into her green eyes and released them both, sitting down and waiting patiently for Rosa to reappear in my line of sight. I was, however, disappointed, as both of my parents took a sigh, looked at each other, and smiled. 

 

“We’ve decided that it isn’t quite your time to rule.You are still very young, and the people are very keen on keeping us in place until we are unfit for duty-” my momma said softly. 

 

“Or die in our monarchy.” My mother nodded with a smile growing on her face. “You do not have to worry about taking over for a long time. I would quite love to see our grandchildren before I step down.” 

 

My chest swelled for a moment, taking in the words they were saying. They wished not to step down, and used our people as an excuse. I was unsure what led them to that determination, however I could not say that I was dissatisfied. I would not be Queen. Not in their lifetime. It was more of a relief than they could possibly know, and a tear made it’s way down my porcelain cheeks as I looked at them. 

 

“We love you, Rose,” they replied with a warm smile. I hugged them hard enough to choke, and revelled in how happy I was that I wouldn’t become Queen for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we finally see the first Ball! Where we meet a few of everyone's FAVORITE characters, including a certain someone ;) Don't forget to give kudos and leave a comment! I eat that UP! ~Cryellow <3


	3. The Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's birthday ball is finally here, she's dressed, she's blessed, and she's ready for tea- and a dance. Perhaps there's someone who can aid her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer!!!!! I hope you guys love it <3

“Did you have a safe travel?” I ask politely, looking over at Kevin in his black spider-web like mask. There was a loud musicians troupe playing not too far away, and there were hundreds of people crowding the halls and rooms of Rhodon Hortus. It was the one night I really saw the people- and yet it was the same night I knew none of them at all. Everyone wore a mask of some sort, unrecognizable unless you’ve met them closely in the eyes and seen deep into their soul. I would know Kev’s hunchbacked form anywhere. He really did have  _ horrible _ posture. 

 

“Oh-!” He said, turning around from his hands buried in tarts. “The ride was fine.” 

 

“And the sailing?” I said amused. Kevin  _ hated _ sailing, but he knew there was no other way to get to Penitus by foot, and he simply  _ couldn’t  _ stay away from our decadent treats that Rosemary puts so much time into. To be frank, he also is quite content with us three. The four of us, Kevin, Chuantayu, Cameron, and myself, have always been together. Somehow the royal stars had aligned and we were the beautiful creation. The youngest Nguyen son whiped his hands on his tunic and tried to look unabashed. 

 

“You know I don’t care for ships, Rose-” 

 

“Do not,” I corrected, leaning my head softly. The candlelight must have finally shined on my presents, because his eyes got wide when he saw so much heavy delicacies on my person. 

 

“Rose-! My lady-!” He corrected himself, staring agape at me. I smiled at him and did a little twirl. 

 

“Don’t you think they’re just  _ darling _ , Lord Nguyen?”

 

“Where, pray tell, did you get such jewelry?” He said, blinking his eyes. 

 

“For why is your surprise, Small Royal? Are we not monarchs, children of the crown-” I stated dramatically. There were a few onlookers that turned to me for a second with interested eyes before I reined myself back in. This was the one night all the townsfolk were inside. I should not downcast our evening by bragging about my new gems. Kevin gave me a look of ‘that is not what I meant’ and I sighed with a smile. “Presents from my mothers. Do you remember, at our last gathering, how I divulged to you the knowledge that I might be Queen?” 

 

Kevin nodded his head, grabbing a tart from the table and taking a bite while he spoke. “Queen Quinne had made it quite clear she was ready to step down-” 

 

“They came to me earlier with news- they wish to carry on with their reign until they are dead!” I said with glee, trying not to be  _ too _ loud. There was this one fellow not too far away who looked oddly out of place, watching the crowd with thoughtful eyes. I turned my attention back to Lord Nguyen, who looked a little sickly. 

 

“But, pardon, Malady Rose- “Kevin said, crumbs falling partially out of his overstuffed mouth. “You will be of older age yourself, then, will you not? For the Queen Veronica is the healthiest I have had the pleasure to see among these lands. Her health is of the most impeccable, and Queen Quinne is not that far behind.” 

 

I sighed with contentment. “I do not wish to be a ruler, Kevin, and I do not wish to speak any more of this. What, pray tell, have the affairs of the Nguyens of Obliviscatur been?” 

 

“If by asking you hope to gain knowledge of my brother’s whereabouts, you must know,  _ Princess _ Red, that he is most certainly not looking for a mate.” Kevin said, disgusted. It was no oversight that I have asked him this question before. I could not help myself. The looks of a person such as Vincent were simply astonishing, and his incredible wit and brains were something of a novelty among most men of the current age. 

 

“You  _ affront _ me, Lord Nguyen. I wish only to know that your kingdom be of good standing-” 

 

“Doubt not that we stand, however, on what grounds I do not know. My mother carries out those uncertainties, not I, your  _ highness _ .”

 

I chuckled, putting a delicately gloved hand towards my rouged lips. The stranger in the corner seemed to stare intently at me for a moment, and I wondered what would beguile him such as this. Before I can dwell any further on the whereabouts of a total stranger, suddenly Chuantayu and Cameron had collected beside Kevin and I. 

 

“Kev, I hope that, as a new member of your kingdom’s knight’s guard, that you do not talk to a future Queen as such,” Cameron said disapprovingly. 

 

“But I am not a future Queen-” I replied with a grin, looking over at Cam, who was wearing his metal knights mask in place of a typical masquerade mask, and Chu, who was wearing a mask weaved out of a plant I was quite firm was a form of cannabis sativa. The rest of Chu’s outfit was a nice dark green with a simple skirt to overcast her delicate form. Cameron was in the complete knight’s tunic to match his mask, a symbol of his status regardless of the occasion- one of no statuses. 

 

Cameron raised a simple eyebrow and turned to look at me inquiringly. “Were you not retelling me yesterday the tale of how you have been beguiled by your future reign?” 

 

“My mothers- The noble Queens, may they reign forever- have dictated to me that I shall not ascend until their deaths, which we are in all agreeance, should not be for quite some time.” 

 

“But  _ Rose _ ,” Chuantayu commented, grabbing an appetizing gourmet from the table beside us, “if you are to be Queen, then I can escort myself around your quarters  _ relentlessly _ \- I need not have worry about rules or regulations or properity-” 

 

“Do you not do this of your own accord regardless,” I said with a smirk. 

 

“Well, my word Yes, however-” Chu started, but Cameron sighed and I nodded with a chuckle. Kev seemed to be overthrown by the comment. 

 

“Are you to tell me that Chuantayu is allowed in the castle whenever she likes?” For a moment I was unsure if Kevin was in a state of shock over the scandal of another lady entering the castle of her own will, however it became increasingly clear that Kevin was more referring to the detail that Chuantayu may enter and consume Rosemary’s delicacies as long as she likes without any consequences. 

 

“I would be assured so,” Chuantayu commented, tapping her stomach with a mischievous grin. “Rosemary is excellent at her craft-” 

 

“You also,” I said pointedly, moving my gaze over to my mother, who had smiled and passed me, “come over for tea and conversation, and give me news about the comings of Penitus.” 

 

“Ah- yes- quite,” Chu replied stuttering only slightly and smiling. “Our tea times are  _ very _ informative-” 

 

I elbowed her gracefully in the side, opening my mouth in shock. “We do not need any more rumors in this dwelling!” 

 

“What rumors? I speak of only the  _ truth _ -” she continued, before I gave her a stern look of ‘we agreed never to speak of it’ and she dropped it. Her eyes moved over to the stranger who had moved to behind me it seems, and she quirked a delicately plucked eyebrow. “Of whom watches us so…. Mysteriously?”

 

She said the last words distastefully, like the sight of the stranger filled her with a desperate desire to nauseate on the floor. I was not sure if she regarded the notion he was an obvious peasant, or the fact he stared so intently at our party specifically. I turned my head around to face him, however he had moved. 

 

“I will inquire about him,” I replied determinedly, picking up my skirts and moving towards the ballroom floor. 

 

Suddenly a loud musical composition ripped through the hall, the musicians believing I wished to dance, and before I could distance myself from the crowded guests, I was suddenly in the hands of a peasant stranger, a woman of a cloth mask (a tailor perhaps) and she danced gracefully with me for a moment before, like the dance calls for, I was handed to another guest. This one was of noble blood, and I knew the reddish shine anywhere. I was in the arms of my momma. She grinned, pleased, and danced with me perfectly, whiping a strand of black locks from my face as we danced. 

 

“You look beautiful this evening, my daughter.” 

 

“I do believe I get that from you,” I quipped with a smile.  

 

“A merry birthday to you, my love.” she said as the music twirled us away. 

 

“I love-” I had started to say, but suddenly my waist was encircled by another pair of hands, a rougher set, and I was met by gray eyes with a hint of brown in one, and a metal masked face with a large burn scar on his face. It was the stranger, and I was struck silent and I gazed at him. “Pardon me, I was addressing someone prior-” 

 

“That is quite evident,” he commented a little harshly. I blinked at him a brief moment before gaining my composure once more. 

 

“You’ve been observing the entire ball all night, do you plan to stand around and watch while the party goes on?” I replied wittly. I made it evident that I had seen him watching myself, and also the fellow guests. While we talked we moved. Our feet carried around the ball with more grace than I originally had thought possible with someone of such gruff hands. He twirled me in all the moments, and carried his posture upright like that of a royal, yet he seemed to never have such training. 

 

“You gain many things while watching,” he replied quietly. “I was able to commit a dance to heart in only a few brief moments.” 

 

“Are you to tell me you placed yourself in the position to dance with me?” I said, raising a dark eyebrow. “I’m charmed, really I am.”

 

“You’re enchanting. Even your flustered moments are full of composure,” he said almost confusedly. “There is no explanation for it. Observing you has been the most disastrous, as I become unable to observe anyone else.” 

 

“You have a way with words…Lord…?” I left the remainder of the phrase to him, however he seemed to dodge it. 

 

“Even a woman of noble bearing could not compose themself such as you,” he shook his head, the color of which was hard to see in the candlelight, and looked me in the eyes. “It is simply unprecedented.”

 

“My charms and looks are yet to be my finest feature,” I commented haughtily. “You shall do well to know my wit is of a high proportion.” 

 

“And for why does that not surprise I?” the man quipped. He seemed to have a gravely voice, like that of a smoke-worker or a miner. “You seem far too enchanting to exist on this mortal plane.” 

 

“I assure you,” I said, as he twirled me into a dip, “that I am no porcelain trinket.” 

 

I was unsure why I was so determined to demonstrate my capabilities to him, however his compliments were entirely based on my looks and my mannerisms, yet no identification of my true strength. 

 

“Answer me this, for why do the heavens exist, when hell remains on Earth herself?” 

 

The music picked up and I never dropped his interesting eyes. “Perhaps the hell you have encountered, will lead you to heavens eventually.” 

 

And at this moment he led me into a dip, and his lips were close to mine, dangerously so, and there was a feeling in my stomach like electricity. His breath was as warm as a crackling fire, and the moment seemed to drag on for an eternity before he raised me proper and the song ended, with a bow from him. I quirtsied as he seemed to disappear into the night as I closed my eyes to blink. 

 

When I turned to find him I was met by my Mother standing at the far end of the Great Hall, a glass of wine raised in her hand and a few royals surrounding her. There seemed to be the King of Malorum, Lord Arum, on her left, his dark features giving off no hint of pleasure or distaste, but instead a blank emotionless husk. On my mother’s right was my Momma, who’s red hair shined in it’s updo and who’s light grass colored skirts complimented my mother’s skirts perfectly. Beside both of my parents, on their right, was Queen Phuong of Obliviscatir. Her sharp eyes and short black hair resembled Kevin to the T, her sharp gaze over the onlookers not unkind. 

 

“Today we celebrate!” My mother said elegantly and loudly, a smile on her face radiating the room. “For on this year ten years to the day, the guards of Penitus stormed the grounds of Brachenshire and end the reign of Queen Frieda, a poisoned leader if ever there was one! We celebrate the triumph of our people on three days of the year, and this marks the first! For this is the day of the Royal Ball, of Love for our people and the gathering of our kingdom in all it’s forms! Today we celebrate victory, and we also celebrate Affection! For on this day twenty years ago, the Princess of Penitus was born! We celebrate Princess Rose, and we celebrate the triumph for our people! TO PENITUS! MAY WE PROSPER FOREVER!” 

  
The entire hall seemed to echo like a great mountain back, the loud call reverberating around the castle.  _ To Penitus, may we prosper forever. _ As my mother took a large sip of her drink, I swear there was a smile on King’s face, a grim one, which was better than none, and yet still unusual. I was brought back to the mysterious stranger. It seemed that today was filled with unusual things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTRE TROI. I'm so excited I can hardly believe it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and you kudos and comment, and ALLllll that jazz!! LOVE YOU GUYS ~ Cryellow <3


	4. A Royal Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose often lives for the royal life, and that includes foreign affairs. Birthdays fall under royal visits, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST KEEP tRUCKING!!!! I know not many of you see my work but!!!! I love those who do! This one is slightly smaller than the last one cause I usually count by Words but it's still rich with plot!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys love it!

The days moored by unusually slowly after that night. I dwelled on the stranger, yet had not seen him on the castle grounds since. I was sure he was a peseant, however it became my silent mission to find him once more. Of course, living of royalty was  _ always  _ an exciting affair, so it was a difficult task to complete.

 

As the spring time came, so did the young Lord Nguyen’s birthday. My mothers and I had arrived by ship to their lands, guided by servants into pristine carriages with men instead of wheels, and whisked away to their magnificent castle. The entire land has this earthy grain smell to it, and the townsfolk had large hats to block the sun as they worked. It was always a treat coming to visit the Nguyens because their customs were so different to the ones I was used to at  _ my  _ home. It was rare I left the castle, however it was not rare that I go to royal events. 

 

The lord Kevin looked miserable as he sat beside his mother’s throne and watched the party unfold around him. There was a foreign tongue being spoken around the castle, a delicate dialect and a harsh tone, something I could hear underneath even Queen Phuong’s regular Common tongue. As my mothers and I arrived, and our luggage had been brought to a guest room, I bowed in front of Queen Phuong, as per custom, and then Kevin. 

 

“You look like you are quite enjoying yourself, Young Royal.” I said the words softly enough to where only he could hear, seeing as he was not really supposed to be having conversations on days of celebration such as this. I quite respected the custom, however Kevin looked disastrously miserable. 

 

His slouch seemed to perk up only slightly from his seat, yet he grumbled upon hearing my words. “I much prefer parties at Penitus.” 

 

There were selected royal dancers with fine garments who demonstrated their uncanny ability for the guests, and foods of all sources laid on small tables that  I was quite sure Rosemary would  _ murder _ to get her hands on. Every so often a poem of celebration was read to Kevin in the same foreign tongue that I heard before, and he looked so satirically uncomfortable it could have been a jester performance all on it’s own.

 

At the end of the night I walked with Kevin and Cam around the castle, taking note of the delicacies and fine handiwork on all of the decorations in the Nguyen castle. No matter the occasion, Cameron was usually making it his duty to come, and while he  _ did _ have the knight’s guard to run, he made it a point to divulge to us that appearances and alliances are key to keeping a proper order. 

 

“In essence,” I said, cutting to the quick, “you do what you had already done and call it a duty.” 

 

The young Nguyen lord laughed at that, and tried to duck Cameron’s flying hand to no avail. “Someone has to have the responsibility of the four of us. A princess who wishes not to rule her people, an opium addicted peasant, and a young prince who claims only a want for sweet treats and sloth. And, to be quite frank, I wish to reclaim my parents’ throne. I wish to take back Mortuus from my brother and his foul wife, and use my guard to my abilities to bring the name of Reddings back to it’s former glory.” 

 

“You shall,” Kevin replied with a determined nod. “I am quite sure you may succeed in this endeavor, and I am even more sure my mother would lend you aide. No one distrusts your sibling more than I-” 

 

It was at this point we passed an elegantly decorated room filled with the Kings and Queens of Simul. They seemed to be talking heatedly over something important, and the three of us tried our best to walk out of sight and continue to listen raptly.  

 

“Would you like more wine, Queen Veronica?” the voice was thick and dark, and I immediately identified it as King Arum. 

 

“Why yes, I do cherish a kip before talking politics, however I will leave all military talk to my wife,” my mother replied, and I could hear the smile in her voice. There was the sound of pouring into a glass, and then a sigh swept through the room. 

 

“I apologize, Queen Phuong, for hosting this event on the night of a grandiose celebration, however at the Royal Ball there had been no time between festivities to hold this discussion,” this voice was my momma’s. It was less high pitched and sweet than my mother’s, and it was so familiar I felt a warmth grow in my chest as I heard it. 

 

“You are quite forgiven. Matters need to be discussed, and this is the time to do so. Proceed.” Queen Phuong replied sternly, and I could almost hear the jut in her chin. 

 

“There has been talk among the guards of Reddings,” my momma told carefully, “that King Alex himself plans to increase tariffs on his people, decrease foreign purchases, and increase labor rates around Mortuus.” 

 

There was a brief silence before King Arum spoke up. “If King Alex has chosen to lead his monarchy such as this, who are we to suade him otherwise?”

 

“If you recall,” my mother replied, and there was a clink of glass as she put down her wine. “He gets his food, grains, and other products by Penitus and here in Oblivitir. If he is to decrease foreign spending, he decreases produce and resources for his people. He is hoping to work his people to death with this new commandment.” 

 

“Yes,” my momma agreed. “Cameron Reddings, Alex’s estranged brother, attended the Royal Ball last moon cycle. His guard looked hungry, as did he, and ate fervently at our kitchens. My maidens heard that there was soon going to be too little food to even spare for their young ones. If we let him go through with this, his people starve and die.” 

 

There was another silence that ripped through the room and I looked over at Cameron with widened eyes. He had really been in such a position the last few months? On the brink of starvation, his brother ruling the land with an iron fist, unable to do anything but watch as his people suffer? He seemed to have a stony look, almost irate that he was not in the room with the other royals. The young Nguyen seemed to see it too, because in an instant he was guiding Cameron away from the door and down the corridor, and as I followed them, I heard a last “ _ We must fight. If this is to be another Brachenshire, then so be it. _ ” with a voice I knew in my soul was my Momma’s. 

 

~~~

 

“I cannot let this happen,” Cameron said sternly. 

 

“I do not believe the Queens Red have given you much decision,” Kevin replied. We were in his private quarters, and the magnificent window facing his bed overlooked the entire country, it seemed. You could see the distant huts lit by small candles of flame and small fires along the coast where border patrol watched for dangers, as well as the brightly lit city below. The moon was low in the sky, and the stars gleamed a welcome hello. I turned from my place at the window and turned to Cameron, who had an arm on the wall in agony, and Kevin, who sat at the edge of his bed, who’s celebration of birth seemed to be disastrous.  

 

“Do you not wish them to storm the castle? For why? You have never valued your brother, and nay your sister by wed, so why, pray tell, does it matter now?” I asked. He looked over at me with a clenched jaw. 

 

“It is I who must take over from my brother. Whom do they plan to give leadership of Mortuus to? Not I, surely? Then who? My people need consistency, they need a proper leader, and  **_I_ ** am that leader, Princess Red. I am that leader. If Queen Quinne storms the castle and takes over, perhaps killing my brother and sister, I will not bat an eyelash of grief, but for my people I will weep. Without leadership they will perish. I do not wish this.” 

 

I shook my head, my black locks coming out a bit from my updo. “If I know my Momma, she will not wait for any offering of peace. If she knows your people are to be starved, then she will act as quickly as possible, after the Deux Ball, I am quite certain. You do not have long to prepare your own attack. At the very least you should approach the council and tell them as such. Perhaps your insight will yield a more desirable result.”

 

We hung in limbo for a brief moment, as the thought of war among us became too much to bear. 

 

“All this talk of war has me starved,” Kevin moaned. 

 

“Is it not almost time for slumber? I am leaving in the morn, yest you forget,” I commented. “Queen Phuong is adamant about proper manners. I am quite certain she will demand of your sending me off with a warm farewell. We must all rest, and perhaps in the coming moon cycles we may reach a better destination than the current path.” 

 

Kevin groaned and nodded, turning to the leader of the knight’s guard of Mortuus. “Your people will be content, Cam. They will have a great leader, you, soon. I have no doubts.” 

 

With a sigh Cameron smiled and patted Kevin on the head. “Thank you, Lord Kev. Your kindness means much, and your friendship means more. I shall retire, then. Farewell, Lord Nguyen,” he said, bowing at Kev. “Princess Red.” 

 

With a final bow at me, he left the chamber, and I soon followed for my own rest. 

 

The following moons would be rattled ones, ones where I worried about the lives of Mortuus’ people, and how war could affect Penitus’ own. My Momma succeeded with Brachenshire, liberating it’s people from the overlord Frieda, however I had no notion about the current state. There was never a mention of success with Brachenshire’s people, only that we had had victory a decade ago. If this is to continue, what state will we all be left in? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie guys don't forget to kudos and share and look at my other works! And put on those notifications if you want to be the FIRST to know when I post stuff!!!!! Love you guys!!! ~Cryellow <3


	5. A Fierce Fyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fyre Festival is an extravagant night to Penitus' people, and for good reason. Dancing, Food, Fire-Eaters, Fireworks? No matter what the name, it's loud, it's proud, and it's fancy. And Rose decides to go peasant for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS TAKEN ME A FEW DAYS TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I WONT LET THIS DIE!!!!!!!! I COOKED UP ANOTHER CHAPTER SO JUMP ON IN.

I hope that by reading this, you do not judge me too harshly. How was I to know he would be so charming? Who could forsee his grace and skill? Not I, that is for certain. Again, I plead, do not judge me harshly. 

 

There are three moon cycles before another royal event was to be taken place. Three cycles before I saw Cameron and his weary soul, Kevin and his endless hunger, and Chuantayu and her wit and cunning. The next event was the Fyre Festival. We of Penitus also call it the Deux Ball, marking the second graceful event of the year. While the Royal Ball usually enraptured audiences of adornment and lust, the Fyre Festival was all the more rowdy and chaotic. 

 

From my window in my bedchamber I could see the city aglow. Flickering  flame powder on the ends of tiny rods and extravagant fire eaters dancing the streets. The sun blazed on fabrics and markings, dazzling the streets with the designs of the scorching orb. In my opinion it was the one day where Penitus truly let go of all inhibitions, and the peasant folk took their day to ignore the woes of daily life. A troupe of traveling entertainers arrived every year unendingly. They danced and delighted and horrified, but in the end it was all in good fun, and demonstrated their talents to the best of their abilities. There were parades and bright lights and loud, loud noises throughout the night into the morning. The warmth that the Fyre Festival and the Deux Ball filled me with was always equivocal to excitement and a desire to shout from Rhodon Hortus’s many steeples. 

 

While plenty of the commoners made the choice to stay on the roads and alleys, celebrating their joy with the night sky, a good few also decided to enjoy the beauties of the palace. It was not required to have some sort of mask, however, if you had a Fyre Festival mask, it was always appreciated as the proper art that it was. I had told my mothers I was conducting a social study. If I could dress and act like a commoner, would that mean that I had gained enough knowledge about them to be sufficient enough? I felt quite terrible for lying, but it did strike me as interesting. If I was so enticing at the Royal Ball, with my jewels and garments of grandeur, could I lure in the peasant with ‘regular’ clothing? Could he piece me out of the crowds of people by my nobility, or by my stance alone? It was a cheap ploy, but he was so interesting himself that I could not help my own actions. 

 

So Rosalie helped me prepare, by giving me less fanciful clothes and dressing me up in my firey best, with a mask all on my own with long tendrils for the sun cascading around my face like a chaotic mess of red, orange, and yellow. The garment was ghastly but I was more than certain I had seen other peasants wearing the same thing. My mothers were more than accepting of this ideal of mine, being enraptured with their own happenings and occupied (with what I was sure was official Queen business), but yet I had to tell them the truth of the commoner with the swaying words who had cast himself into my mind at the last Ball. He was nothing to take note of, if I was completely honest. He danced wonderfully, if a bit stiff, and made vague conversation about how dazzling I was. He is not the first and yet to be the last, so why was I so entranced by him? 

 

Perhaps it was the way he held my hips as if he owned them already, or if the electric manner in which our breathes intermingled made my heart swell. Mayhap it was, perchance, the gaze in which he looked at my slender figure, and the burn mark on his face so clearly visible and proud for the entire ball to see, almost like he had never done so before. Nay, perhaps it was the way he disappeared into the night, leaving not a trace of his existence, almost like I had imagined him. He had been a presence in my mind for many moons now, and I hoped to see him most of all at this ball. 

 

I was not disappointed. 

 

When the festivities properly began at the end of sundown, I was hesitant to leave my bedchamber. Rosalie, perhaps sensing this to be a hesitation of clothing and circumstance and not of nerve, pushed me out of my room and down the hall, calling to me and telling me to have fun while she made sure the cooks remained properly organized for the evening. She also had reminded me that my mother was exhausted today, and so she would not be joining in the festivities until late. I had not been noticing much, however I believed this to be the chaos that being a Queen brings. 

 

The stranger was so clear in my head, almost like I had held him there unknowingly. The dark hair lit by candle and framing his elongened face as his large metal half-mask covered his unmarred flesh and his large burn proudly shown. His garments were pristine, even for a peasant, but I could tell by the smell of his breath that he drank the waters of the lower wells and not the springs I am so used to. His eyes had been dangerous and colorful, a grey with a sliver in one eye of blue-or was it green-no, brown- either way they seemed older, like they had seen an eternity and watched the world beneath him cave while he could do nothing. Just thinking about him sent a shock through my body, a tingle on my skin grazing air where my dress remained uncovered around my upper breast. He had been so completely charming and smooth, like a fine silk, and yet the thought of approaching him again sent a spike of excitement that even the Fyre Festival could not equate to.

 

The festivities were in full swing when I entered the room. The troupe had their fires blazing through their throats, and groups of oddly looking people, men, women, children, and excetera, weaved their dazzling magic in front of a large audience, all swarming around the Great Hall of Rhodon Hortus with enthusiasm and chatter. There was a band playing in the ballroom again off on the left, and there seemed to be people dancing to much more rowdy music than the tunes I had heard on my birthday. Some of the guests wore masks of fire and sun similar to mine, commemorating the occasion of celebration for the fire of our people and the beating sun that gives our people energy. Others wore none, such as Kevin, who hated such pleasantries outside of the Royal Ball, and Cameron, who wore his knights armor out of status, to show how proud he was to be able to wear such garments out of success. 

 

I had not mentioned this experiment to them, for I was quite sure that the masked stranger would recognize me with them, and for the experiment to go according to plan, I wished to know if he could notice my presence without nobility. With the mask I was unrecognizable, and with my garments it added an extra security, for, quite frankly, I would never wear such a thing on any other occasion but an important one. 

 

I joined the crowd of watchers and tried to ignore the pit inside me that longed to join my friends, who were gabbing excitedly, Lord Nguyen smiling up at Cameron who shook his head in a mock disappointment, a smile on his face as well. 

 

I did the thing that could satiate both requirements- remain hidden and listened in on their conversation, facing the troupe of performers while still holding a keen ear to the two of them, Chuantayu having not shown up as of yet. 

 

“I will never quite understand how Queen Phuong lets you hear such legends.” the voice was Cam’s, and from the corner of my eye I saw him fold his arms over his chest. 

 

“It is not quite like my mother is watching of my every move as of recent,” Kevin said with candor. “Her focus has been on Mortuus and it’s people, as well as the war plans-”

 

I could see the youngest Nguyen son cringe in on himself. “I shouldn’t have said that-” 

 

_ Should not, _ I thought to myself, and watched as the leader of the Knight’s clan looked at him, back straight and eyes attentive. “What plans do you know of, Kev?” 

 

“My mother…..” he trailed off almost like he wished most of all not to finish the sentence. “I was in her study, hoping to find a map for my research, and unfortunately a servant came in expecting her, and he had quothe her post to me. Half the scroll had been read before he noticed, and left red in the face. I told him it was of no bother, but it sounded important-” 

 

“The plans, Kev, what be they?” 

 

“Queen Quinne plans to attack Mortuus with her soldiers, and aide from both Malorum and Oblivitir, by next moon cycle. She hopes to succeed and return home before the Tri Ball. It had been a confirmation post-” 

 

Before I could hear more of such interesting news, or perhaps reveal myself and calm them with faux comforts, I was suddenly grabbed on the hand and dragged away. By the time I could realize I had been attacked, I was already in the ballroom, accompanied by a masked stranger with light hair and steady hands, gripping my form and dancing to the high tune of the music. 

 

“For what is the meaning of this-?” I said, catching my breath, and then I quite came to my senses and realized my experiment reigned true. In front of me was the masked stranger from the Royal Ball, this time with a sun mask and slightly less fanciful clothing, however the patterns of flames were encasing his torso, and I gathered it was an intentional choice of clothing. “You.” 

 

“I,” he replied smoothly, a grin I could not see growing on his face. His eyes showed through the mask, and they amazed me once more with their beauty. He glided me around the floor with ease, and I followed him without hesitation. 

 

“You did not watch,” I noted, regarding our first encounter. 

 

“Nay,” he replied, a proudness in his voice at my noticing. “For even if I had, you would be the only one to be watched this evening regardless.” 

 

“I wear a mask and different clothes, for how can you tell?” I asked sincerely. 

 

“You hold yourself,” he said, as he spun me and leaned close to my ear, “with the grace of the moon and heavens in your soul. Your frame is slender like deep winding rivers, and your locks of black remind Nyx herself to stand at your feet.” 

 

As he spun me back around, I tried and failed to catch my wayward breath. “You have yet to tell me your title.” 

 

“And you, the same.”

 

He had caught me, and I stopped my tongue before it began. I wished not to be treated better by him for my status, for surely the people of Penitus hold their Princess in high standing. I wished merely to converse like a commoner, the way Chuantayu does when she arrives on our steps, oozing the latest gossip. It was interesting to find another commoner and converse without the priority of nobility and who holds the most authority. It was quite relaxing, to be the most frank. 

 

For a brief second we hung in an endless limbo as we continued dancing, one song forming into another as we danced on. We had suddenly made our way towards the entryway to the Hall, and the stranger looked in with a frown. 

 

“The royals of this palace hold so much of it for themselves. To hold such parties while the people of Penitus starve at their feet, it is almost horrifying. Governing over such people to whom you call to war-” 

 

“Pardon, but war call?” I asked, feigning stupidity. His dislike of royals reaffirmed my need not to speak of my own title. I had yet to mention the parties always included the peasants of Penitus, and not just the royals, but I had a feeling it was a moot point.

 

“Queen Quinne has started the blacksmiths of Penitus to build weaponry for war. Have you not seen the rising smoke that engulfs the streets?” 

 

Indeed, I had. The smoke from the blacksmith in the middle of the city continually blew more smoke than normal, almost as it if had never enough fog and black swirls to satiate the air. A few other blacksmiths around the city seemed to also bring such smog, and it disgusted me, as I could never see the people from such a vantage point.

 

“And here I was to be believed you a man of observation,” I replied dryly. 

 

“It is of observation I speak. Whom feeds the blacksmiths who work tirelessly? To whom do the weapons go? This war, for what will it achieve?” he shook his head, and his hair, a brown color similar to soil, shook with it. 

 

“You are indeed a man of many  _ opinions _ ,” I emphasized. “Were you hoping to enthrall me with your grieves about the Queens? It has yet to work, mind you.” 

 

“I hope to enthrall you with-” and the music had reach a height, of which he was of requirement to raise me up by the torso and put me down, and swirl me around the room. As he did so I looked down at his eyes, which held the fire of a thousands suns, and I lost myself for a moment as the world seemed to hang. As he let me down, the moment lost, he replied, “nothing.”

 

“With nothing?” I asked, as the music picked up it’s pace, and it reached it’s end.  

 

“To enthrall you with nothing,” he repeated. And here is the moment I lost myself completely to him. The music dipped and I was dipped with it, as he held my back in his strong hands and my arms encased his warm neck. It was again like the Royal Ball, as our breaths, quickened by the speed of dance, mingled in the small gap between us. I felt my heart beat in my neck at an even faster rate, and I decided I was unable to control myself. Dressed as a peasant maiden, a sun mask on my face, fire powder shooting loudly outside as the Fyre Festival started coming to a close, I had danced the entire night away in his arms, without taking notice. 

 

I swear to every deity that I must have been enthralled in the Festival’s beauty, that the dancing and the music and the merriment gave me a form of high, for in the brief moment it would have taken to bring me back up, I closed the gap between us and our lips touched in a passionate kiss. The kiss held all the passion that the Fyre Festival brings, and after we righted ourselves and stood, and we took note of what happened, he disappeared once more, escaping without a trace, an almost frustrated look on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!! I hope you liked it! ~Cryellow <3


	6. For what is most common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For What is most common, life or death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A LONG TIME AND THATS SUPER BY BAD BUT THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER HEAVY IN A LOT OF STUFF SO WATCH OUT SPORTS FANS AND ALSO I WORKED SUPER HARD ON IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

My mother’s hand lay limp in my lap. I was sitting beside their bed, a large lacey decorated thing big enough for a whole battalion to sleep upon. A cushioned stool had been drawn up beside my mother, my life giver, my everything. Her skin was cold, chilly as the night’s breeze and pale as the moon that shone overhead through the open windows. She had been getting feverish. Rosa opened the windows to help lighten her tremors. The white witch couldn’t come fast enough by horse and carriage. Nothing could come fast enough to save them. To save either of them. I sobbed into the bed beside where my mother’s body laid, clutching onto the silk sheets and feeling my momma’s leg, as stiff as a coat rack. I sobbed harder still as Rosalie came behind me and patted me on the back. 

 

“This was not supposed to happen,” I wailed. “This was never supposed to happen.” 

 

~~~

 

“Madam…..”

 

“ _ Madam _ ……” 

 

“ **_Madam_ ** ….” 

 

“Yes?” I replied, turning around. Rosalie stood in front of me, hands clasped in front of her. Her pale lips were in a tightened frown and her wrinkles were more pronounced than ever. She was wearing her usual garments- her simple brown dress with her white apron over it, her silvery hair like shining rivers tied tightly above her head. 

 

We were standing in the Grand Hall, about one moon cycle or so after the Fyre Festival, the light from the sun shining brightly on my face as I turned to address her. I had been speaking to Rosa, who had brought me my parasol, and to Ross, ordering him to bring over the royal carriage which we only ever rarely used save for special occasions. I was in one of my more casual dresses, a nice soft red to brighten my complexion, with lacey roses on the front, and a dark rouge on my lips, my birthday jewels around my neck and hanging over top of my breasts, of which were clamped tightly in a corset. I pulled on one of my lace gloves and looked over Rosalie with a curious gaze. 

 

“Perhaps the royal carriage is a bit much?” 

 

“I am of royal blood, am I not?” I quipped, pulling on my other glove and turning to Ross, who bowed his curly red head, telling me the carriage was ready. 

 

“Madam you simply  _ cannot _ go out like a commoner- you know your mothers would forbid it- you’re a  _ princess _ -” 

 

“My  _ mothers _ seem to be kept up with their own work, so much so they rarely notice me anymore,” I replied, fixing a strand of my curly black hair into my updo under my hat. “And as for Princess- the land is mine, correct? Am I to be believed I am to rot away in this tower like any other dusty knick knack, while the people of Penitus thrive below me? Nay. I shall explore, for, at the very least, I may know the reach of my kingdom.” 

 

I walked forward down the steps and looked back at Rosalie, who was standing at the top. “And Rosalie? Princess or no, I would go regardless.” 

 

“What the  _ devil _ has gotten into you, I ask?!” Rosalie squacked, affronted. I never treated her this way, and nay, did I usually have  _ any _ reason to leave Rhodon Hortus’ many halls. I never went anywhere, and often I found that just enough for I. Now, however I was cramped. I felt bolstered and bored, walking the aimless halls and tending to a useless garden that always flourishes. This, to my part, was due to the masked stranger I had met only twice before. I believed that if I could meet him, perhaps we could encounter each other more than the past, and at the very least be courted. For, if a princess acknowledges your charm, who are you to deny her any request? 

 

While our first encounter had been dramatic, fleeting, and ever the dazzling- the second was more so, taking away my breath with just the idea of it. To hold those memories on my own seemed a shame, yet I have no one to tell. Chuantayu spends her days lazing around her apothecary, Kevin never replies of my post, and Cameron is always busy with the knight’s guard as of recent. So it is up to my own judgement, and that is what lead me to my current position, stepping into the royal carriage and being whisked away to the main roads of Penitus, watching as the cities streets pass me by.

 

When we reached the city’s center, where the marketplace and the main shops and people meet, I was let out. The sun was not too blaring that I required my parasol, and I walked from display to display examining every artifact I came across. There were some of whom recognized me, and bowed politely and fervently in my wake. “M’lady.” They murmured. “Your grace” they whispered. “Princess” they breathed. It was quite beautiful, really, the amount of common folk that knew my identity, yet somehow there were a large portion of people who examined me with sharp and curious eyes, and some who saw my presence as a natural occurrence. 

 

As I was walking towards a tailor, the likes of which had  _ beautiful _ garments, designs I had never seen before, I was stopped abruptly by a small boy, running in front of my path and dropping his ball. Without hesitation I followed the ball for him and, picking it up with my gloved hands, gave it back to him with a smile. In an instant he disappeared, and left me on my own in the small square of a park, a miniscule garden with a fountain of my mothers holding hands and pouring water. I gazed at the quaint little place for a breath, before I realized a large plume of smog seemed to encase the area. As my eyes searched for the source they arrived on a blacksmith, the largest in the city, billowing smoke from the top of it’s roof. 

 

Curiously I walked over to the blacksmith, fixing my hat and my gloves as I approached the open building. There were no walls save for the ones that reached the height of my waist, and seemed to be holding pounds of rough material. There were small fire pits, about five of them, but only one was occupied with a brightly lit fire casting shadows on a sweaty, muscled man. He used a large hammer, the likes of which I would never lift for fear of breaking a nail, and dropped it on a super heated glob of silver. He was shirtless, save for the large cloth bandages covering his neck and upper chest, which seemed dirty, like they had yet to be cleaned or removed in ages. Behind him, to the right,  was a large array of weaponry, that of which my momma would swoon. Longswords, rapiers, there were, of course, short swords and daggers of every shape and form. Behind him to the left was a large pile of armor he seemed to be crafting. 

 

In a brief moment I hung in limbo, examining him in all his rigid beauty. The fire danced on him- and not just on his muscled torso where the sweat created a mirror- but also in his eyes, as he flung the hammer on the sword with vigor. My feet moved without thinking, and suddenly I was standing agape towards the mouth of the building. He stopped his action and looked at me harshly, wiping a long bead of sweat from his brow.

 

“Is there some way I can be of service?” The voice was gruff and smokey because of the fire beneath him. For a moment I thought I had recognized it, but I was sure I was mistaken. 

 

“For what does a  _ lady  _ require of your services? What use may  _ I _ find with a sword?” A look of shock plaid on my face as I addressed him. It was not that I was a woman that I say such things- our armies are filled with warrior women, those of which are willing to die at any moment. It was the nature of my garments, of my dress, that I refer. Our battalions receive heavy metal armor like the knights guard, and most are swathed in thicker fabrics than those I possess.  

 

“I have not the inclining, m’lady. It is not of me to ask the use of my arts, but rather which art you prefer.” He was still hammering on the sword, even as I had his attention, of what little he could give. 

 

“Fairly profound for a blacksmith,” I commented dryly, walking over to the weapons on the shelves behind him and examining a claymore longer than my torso. It had a sleek handle and it was rather lightweight (which was unusual for a weapon such as this) and there was a small pattern of flames on the bottom of the hilt which I recognized immediately as a blacksmith’s mark. It was a tiny symbol engraved into every weapon, marking it as a work of their’s. It was extremely common in not only Penitus but in Simul as well. 

 

“For what are the weapons created? Surely not for meer personal use, your fires are  _ always _ blazing.” I pointed out. His eyes caught mine and saw my hold on the weapon, and I put it back almost immediately. It had been a knowing glance- one I did not like on anyone I did not particularly know. One that said he knew some dark secret that I had shared by even picking up the weapon with my two hands. 

 

“It was requested of  _ Queen Quinne,”  _ he said it with an emphasis that read as if he doubted my momma’s queenship, or perhaps just a drama of someone who is of the unlike to her, “that every blacksmith must work on supplying the warriors of materials for battle in the next moon cycle. It has been several days- enough for the moon to turn crooked- since any word has been heard from the Queen about where to supply them or if we are accomplished in our goals. I have not stopped while others have.” 

“You are very dutiful to your Queen,” I commented lightly, putting a strand of black curl behind my ear. “I am sure she is much obliged.” 

 

“Do not mistake my actions for duty,” the blacksmith said, slamming his newly melded sword into the sand beneath his feet, hilt up, to cool it or for drama I was not sure, “I merely fulfill the Queen’s wishes out of anger, for those armies I am supplying can easily slit my own throat unabashed, and I rather prefer my own breaths. It is a sense of self I protect, not my own pride.” 

 

The fire that danced in his eyes was almost magnetic, and the way he held himself high, almost above the Queens and their pitiful need for war, almost made me feel he was right _.  _ He was extremely handsome, and to my own accord I couldn't help but stare at his passion. 

 

_ Perhaps if he were not angry,  _ I said to myself,  _ he would understand that to the Queen's daughter he speaks.  _

“If such a passion as your’s was in the royal court,” I replied instead, “than perhaps there would be no wars at all, or perhaps more,” I said, walking around the fire pits slowly, looking at him with a sly gaze, “For passion and anger often leads to fault. Nevertheless I doubt the Queen has only ill will to you alone.” 

 

The man sighed and picked up his weapon again, and looking me deep in the eyes. “Is there something you require? Or are you of attendance only for conversation?” 

 

“I-" I began, but I was abruptly interrupted by Ross, who had been driving my carriage, who ran up to me very quickly with a small parchment. “Will have to answer some other time.” 

 

I walked towards the panting Ross with an eyebrow raised. “Ross, what  _ ever _ is the matter-?!?!” 

 

“The Queens, my lady. The Queens. They haven't arisen from their beds in two days and this morning they have fallen ill enough to-"

 

And with that I was grabbing Ross’s hand and almost sprinting myself to the carriage, full ready to grab a horse and demonstrate the true passion of a princess and daughter. Fortunately Ross already had the horses prepared for my departure, and I made it to the castle in record time. 

 

When I got to their bed they seemed to be hardly breathing and unmoving, and they both looked as beautiful as I had ever seen them. I was sitting next to them in the flash of a moment, and in that same moment I was softly weeping, watching my parents decay in front of me. Several hours had passed by without my noticing.

 

My mother’s hand laid limp in my lap. I was beside their bed, a large lacey decorated thing big enough for a whole battalion to sleep upon. A cushioned stool that I was sitting in had been drawn up beside my mother, my life giver, my everything. Her skin was cold, chilly as the night’s breeze and pale as the moon that shone overhead through the open windows. She had been getting feverish and I had not known. Rosa opened the windows to help lighten her tremors. The white witch couldn’t come fast enough by horse and carriage. Our white witches were our healers, named witches for the strange magic only few of them knew- those of plants, botanicals, and the rare knowledge hidden by mouth and script for centuries. You could go to their shops for potions and remedies, but often they were called to sickly homes for the unwell. Unfortunately, we did not have one in Rhodon Hortus’ walls because, to be frank, no one ever got anything worse than the chills and snuffles during the winter moons. It was taking them too long. Rosa murmured something to Rosalie about the white witch visiting a far away person, and they still have yet to receive them. 

 

Nothing could come fast enough to save them. To save either of them. It was then that I came to the grim realization that at first I was determined to decline. My parents were dead. My mother and momma’s bodies lay in front of me, dead. I sobbed into the bed beside where my mother’s body laid, clutching onto the silk sheets and feeling my momma’s leg, as stiff as a coat rack. I sobbed harder still as Rosalie came behind me and patted me on the back. 

 

“This was not supposed to happen,” I wailed. “This was never supposed to happen.  _ Why  _  did this happen?!” 

 

For a moment the room was silent- Ross, Rosalie, Rosa, and Rosemary (who had been trying to bring us some soup) said not a word. The silence behind me was almost weary, and suddenly I heard their sobs as well. Rosalie was quietly crying behind me, as I could feel one of her tears on my back, and she held me tightly as I cried. 

 

After several more hours, of which I did no counting or moving, finally the white witch had come. It was a dark skinned man with a rough build, and he was holding a small bag with foreign tools. As he examined my parents, I never left their side, and eventually he crouched down beside me. 

 

“Princess Rose,” his voice was like caramel, so sickly sweet in the wake of such bitterness. “My name is Damien. Your mothers…. The Queens…..”    
  
Damien stood up properly and addressed the room with a jutted chin, almost like it pained him to say it. “The Queens of Penitus are dead.” 

 

The overwhelming sorrow that filled our hearts I can never compare. I shall not try. I knew that in that moment all hearts were of the same mind, and we were all in enormous pain at such a loss. Rosa got up from her position next to my momma, crying still as she asked for me, “How did this happen? Was it painful?”

 

“It was a poison, I am to be believed. A nasty one. It is a poison that can be passed by the lips. As Queen Veronica shared a sweet kiss with her wed, Queen Quinne, she received the poison as well. Over the course of many moons the poison starts to take effect on the brain, eventually eating away the inside. At it’s worst it finally kills the physical body of the host, but the pain is numb from so much loss. They felt almost nothing.” 

 

“But they kissed  _ me _ \- For why am I not dead?!” I wept, shamelessly. I did not quite understand all of the terms, or what they meant, only a few- that my mothers were poisoned, that they kissed, and that they felt nothing in the end.

 

“It is the passing of direct contact, the exchange of saliva or other physical fluid contact,” Damien replied, wiping away a few of his own tears. I knew very little about him, and I was sure he was not from Penitus, but his tears comforted me in some small impossible way. “Not of lips to forehead, cheek, or skin. You were safe from harm as long as they did not kiss you on the lips, or spit in your drink.” 

 

The rest of the night was a blur. I can not honestly recall the amount of time I spent in the room with the curtains drawn and Rosalie looking after me. I could not tell you who came and who left, or how long they stayed, only that I did not feel like moving. I did not feel like doing anything. I had lost my world, and it seemed that anything else did not matter anymore. I wanted most to be in denial, but there were a grand number of people who told me differently. Over the next few hours I would meld to the bed, until eventually Rosalie came into the room and sat down in front of me, a cloth covering her nose. The stench had been too much to bear for most after the first couple of hours, but I could not leave them, for they had never left me before. Rosalie had her hair in a messy tie, so much more unruly than I am accustomed to from her. Weakly I looked at her and found I had no words to speak, for once. She supplied some for me. 

 

“Penitus needs a Queen.” She said, tightening her jaw visibly and looking like she was fighting back tears. “The people have had no words except the ones from Queen Quinne about war. The other countries have sent many posts asking about war plans. They need someone, they need a Queen. You are that Queen, Rose. The people are extremely concerned. It is time to mourn, and it is also the time to fight, now more than ever. For the sake of your people, and of your kingdom, I beg of you, please leave this room.” 

 

I wanted with all my being to ignore her. To rot here with their bodies and meld into the silk fabrics, to die as they did. I wanted for this to be over, but most of all? I wanted revenge.

 

I rose from my stool, Rosalie’s eyes growing wide and following me, and left the room, never looking back. 

  
I wanted revenge, and, as a Queen, I will  _ always  _ get what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troi was, unabashedly, my favorite to write for this chapter, and writing Rose in mourning is also pretty good. THIS IS A HUGE PLOT THING THAT STARTS A LOT OF OTHER PLOT THINGS YALL SO BUCKLE TF UP!!!!! WE GON GET FUNKY AND WE GON GET DANGEROUS and anyway if you watch closely you can see the direct shift at which Rose is definitely an unreliable narrator and you pick apart a bunch of shit, but anyway thanks for reading <3 I'll try to make another chapter Hopefully Not in like 2 weeks, hopefully earlier.


	7. Away, Away,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away, Away, Does the War Bells Call. Away, Away, Do the Lovers Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP MY DUDES. ITS BEEN A FEW WEEKS BUT IM HELLA EXCITED. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING AND IM SO PUMPED. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

I stood over the people of Penitus, the large crowd gathered beneath the large hill in front of Rhodon Hortus where my momma used to give announcements or commencements, usually through a servant like Ross or Rosa. In the distance I could see the many shops and buildings, their rustic and brick walls looking so homey in their little places. The blacksmiths fires were out, even the one in the center of town, the one with the hard working shoulders and firey eyes. Everyone was gathered below me, a place I never wished them to be. I would have rather walked among them than be on such a rugged pedestal with circumstances such as mine. The crowd was restless, people held their young, the elders tried to find places to sit, in general there was an uneasiness to the  _ very _ large crowd. They had never seen me before, not like this. With a fury in my eyes I surveyed our people and swallowed any doubts I had. 

 

I was wearing a set of my royal robes, made when my mothers had believed that I would be queen when they retired, the royal colors of red, dark green, black, and orange played on my dress as I walked up to the podium suspended above my people. My cheeks were still puffed from wailing, but I gave nothing away to my people. I had not a smile, nor even a reassuring glance. A chill had encompassed my soul.  

 

“People of Penitus,” I said loudly, booming over the now silent crowd. “It is I, your once beloved Princess Rose. I bring news to the people of Penitus. In only a few short leavings of the sun, both of my mothers have passed.” 

 

Chatter struck up in the crowd below me, elders looking sad as they gazed up at me with weary hearts. “They died a slow and painful death. One of poison. In the wake of my mothers deaths, I have decided to take over in their place, to find the persons who has created such wrongs among our people. If any of thou may have any knowledge of such a villain, come forth. If you are to hold your tongues, they may be cut off. I will not rest,” I said bitterly, “until my mothers deaths are avenged. Hear me, Penitus. If among you are the wrong, know that I am the righteous.” 

 

A few people in the crowd below me look scared, for a moment, and I wondered if perhaps the convict of such a crime was below me this whole time. The rest of the crowd cheered at my proclamation. They wanted blood. They called for their dead queens, that of which they loved most of all, and agreed with me wholeheartedly. There was a split in the crowd, between what they believed to be right, and traitors. I raised both my hands and called to them once more. 

 

“Do not fret, my people! For nay lest we forget the celebrations three that the queens had built for us- traditions I hope to pass on. The Balls will continue,” I said, looking at the crowd once more, my eyes seeing nothing but blurs against green. “May these represent the Queens, their love for each other, their fire and passion for leading, and their chilly deaths.

 

People of Penitus I urge you, if you have any whereabouts of the murderer of my mothers, I will pay you highly. Your name will be known all over Penitus and Stimul alike. You will have glory beyond your wildest dreams. If you are the culprit- know this. My unending dedication to Penitus will never waver. I will find you, and bring you to the proper justice, for Penitus, and for it’s people!” 

 

I was shouting now in this position of my speech, my right arm raised in a gloved fist that looked strange in my delicate outfit. “ _ To Penitus,”  _ I called out over the sea of commoners, “ _ May we prosper forever _ .” 

 

_ “To Penitus,”  _ They all responded, by murmur or by loud chant of response, “ _ May we prosper forever. _ ” 

 

~~~

 

When I got inside I went straight to my immediate duties. The crowd of my servants, Ross, Rosa, Rosemary, and Rosalie all followed me like sheep to a shepard. Rosa took down my hair from it’s tight updo as we all walked forward, and I pulled off my gloves with an anger I had never known before. 

 

“There are many who are dissented at my proclamation,” I said bitterly to Rosalie, not looking at her. 

 

“There are many who are still quite shaken by your testament,” Rosalie replied softly. “Do not be angered over their grief.” 

 

“I fear that this be not of grief,” I commented dryly, walking up the stairs to our large library and study chamber. “For what say you if my mothers’ assassin laid below my feet? If such a rotten pig lay below me, gazing without abandon-” 

 

I spit out the words angrily, like the idea of such a thing was a plague upon my mind. I sat down harshly in my momma’s fine armchair, the one she pulls up to the- forgive my writing- the one she  _ used _ to pull up to the fireplace on the far wall. 

 

Our library was expansive. My ancestors believing that knowledge should be held by those in the highest places, for those who rule should know as much as possible. It is a library that civilians may visit upon official request, and may only read from in the room itself. Very rarely do those of the common folk seek such knowledge. There were shelves up to the ceiling, and tall ladders built into the wall itself. There was the higher platform where the bookshelves started, and the small center of the room where I resided. To the right was a large expansive fireplace, the likes of which burned a growing, sweltering fire that encompassed my body whole, and only seemed to fuel my raging flames. On the far north wall was a window out to my garden, the vines, leaves, and roses slowly wilting without my tutelage. It had been many moons since I had attended it, a number I was unsure of. 

 

In front of me was a large round table cut from the finest wood on the edge of the land’s forest- where Penitus met Mortuus in the sweet kiss of the elder trees. It was sanded to perfection for my grandmother when she became the head of the Royal Council, like my momma was. There were four seats including my own around the table, with several couches around the massive library itself. The other three remained empty, however my staff crowded around the wood table and gazed at me with a grim acceptance. 

 

“Make haste, Ross. I require several scrolls.” I said sharply, frowning. He went over to the lone desk against the east wall and pulled out the supplies without question. He eyed me silently for permission to sit to my right, which I gave with a curt nod. “Before I begin, have word to the blacksmiths in town, Rosa, let them gather their weapons and armor and send them here, to the castle. Have them fashion daggers and swords, a week’s worth of work, and then send those as well. The armory must be stocked for our knight’s clan. We prepare for war not against Mortuus, but against those would murder the queens-” 

 

“But my lady,” Rosa said, shaking her head. “Forgive my wandering tongue, but we do not know of the culprit. Perhaps you cannot find them within a moon cycle, within three, then what? Soldierless weapons? Lying about the castle?”

 

“I do not wish for the Knight’s Clan of Penitus to perish because they remain without the necessary resources!” I snapped at her suddenly. It became clear to me in that brief moment that it was not just the commoners of Penitus I had to worry about- but my own staff as well. My servants are capable of poisoning my mothers without notice, something no one would blink twice about gazing to see if their drinks were poisoned. My anger broiled in me, hot and heavy as I looked at Rosa. My outburst caused her to jump in shock and close her mouth, and the other servants got immediately uncomfortable at my anger. 

 

This was not me. I was not right. I was ill, or something of the sort. I would have never snapped at such a thing as reasonable questioning, never. My momma always said that opposing opinions help us grow stronger. They give us a separate perspective that would be otherwise overlooked. At the time I did not quite have this view, but it is one I would gain later. 

 

“Ross, I am ready.” I said numbly. He picked up his quill and looked at me with worried eyes. I gave him nothing. 

 

“The first is for the Knight’s Clan of Mortuus, most specifically Sir Cameron Reddings: 

Dear Honored Knight,

It is with great sorrow that I announce the death of the great monarchs of Penitus. Several moons ago both Queen Veronica and Queen Quinne left this ethereal plane in search of a better one, unwantedly. Your presence is requested at the castle, Rhodon Hortus, as soon as you are able. Do not bring your guard, clan, or anyone else. It is of the belief that to do so would be unsafe for the current monarch, and the people living in the castle of current. Arrive as quickly as possible.

 

Signed, 

Queen Rose of Penitus”

 

As Ross began to seal up the parchment, I held out a hand of impatience. “We have more letters to write.” 

 

He stopped immediately and got out another parchment, facing me again. He had curly red hair- it was almost shocking the color of his hair, like the fires of the sun had kissed his head upon birth. He was dirty in several places where the horses had kicked him, or his duties had been that of dust work such as cleaning the castle. He was skinny- skinnier than most but I felt that with enough time he would grow into his own size, given plenty of time. He was only a boy, and yet his look of sorrow told of greater tragedies than most other men. There was gossip in the castle, once, that spoke and whispered of the stable boy being Queen Quinne’s born, that he was hidden from the monarchy out of shame. I have gazed upon my momma’s face for dozens of hours, and not one shred of her lies within him. It was only ever mere gossip. 

 

“This message shall be copied to each of the other three kingdoms, and sent to their leaders and  _ only _ their leaders. 

 

To the Royal of this Estate, 

 

It is with great sorrow that I announce the death of the great monarchs of Penitus. Several moons ago both Queen Veronica and Queen Quinne left this ethereal plane in search of a better one, unwantedly. If you have knowledge of the culprit of such a crime such as murder, or have gained understanding as to the whereabouts of such a villain, it is urged that you bring them forth to the steps of Penitus, or die as they will for such a crime as aiding them. I plead for your help in the coming moons, as once a murderer is caught I am quite sure war will be upon the lands four, one that will be hindered by Penitus’ current weak clan after Queen Quinne’s passing. Be mindful of those you have close, as servants and the like are capable of such a horrible crime, and seek out a White Witch if you have reason to believe you have become quite ill. In several moons the once kind Queens of Penitus will be sent off in the common Penitus style, and attendance to the funeral is not mandatory, however if you shared any measure of respect for the Queens, you will attend. 

 

May your lands go in peace, and may they prosper forever. 

Signed, 

 

Queen Rose of Penitus.” 

 

This time I did not stop him from sealing all three letters, and I used my family ring to seal the wax as three messengers came to carry the scrolls across the many mountains of Stimul’s plains. I held up a hand for them before they left, urging Ross with my right hand to get another parchment. 

 

“The Two of you going to Mortuus and Malorum may leave. I have a second message for Oblivitir.” 

 

I whispered softly to Ross, and as he hastily scribbled on a small bit of parchment, I folded it up and sealed the small piece of paper. “Deliver that, by hand, to the Youngest Prince Nguyen, and no one else. I entrust you with this.” 

 

The messenger nodded his head, and was off swifter than I expected. My other four servants remained in the room, silent and waiting. 

 

“Rosemary I would like you to gather things for a grand feast for my mothers’ funeral. Their favorites were wild berries and wild boar, please work with such. Rosa I entrust with you the responsibility of passage. If any arrive for their funeral, make certain they are comfortable in their stay. Give each royal that attends their own clan member from our militia, and make sure their drinks are looked at and sniffed before everyone drinks. Rosalie,” I said, turning my head sharply to her. “I leave all funeral preparations in your hands. The only request is that they are buried beside one another, as they were in life until their dying day, and that they hold a bouquet of my finest roses in their hands.”

 

~~~

 

I held the small sack of my mothers’ ashes in my hands. I was wearing my royal garment once more, and a large crowd of citizens behind me were wearing green and red, the colors of my mothers. We stood at the edge of the farthest beach on the west end of Penitus. 

 

There were several customs for Penitus burials. For commoners, they bury their dead and build a house on the blessed soil of their loved ones, hoping that the spirits of their love might encompass the house and bless it. It is believed that building houses, shacks, and the like, will let the spirits of the dead walk and talk amongst the living in the house. Rosalie told me this a long time ago, when I was very little. The burials are also common, among the higher class and monarchs, to burn a high pyre of smoke, the likes of which reach the stars. To gather the ashes and spread them on the east bay out towards the sea, that they may find peace where the sky meets the ocean, a line that many believe may be a more blessed plane. 

 

I followed the tradition that Rosalie told me about, and as the fires of my mothers’ reached the stars, the world was eerily quiet. We marched in a long silent parade of mourning as I held the ashes the blacksmith had gathered from the bottom of the fire. Our royal burials take all night, to let the fire die out as they have died, and then the silent march. As of current I held in my hands their ashes, and as I grabbed a handful of my mothers’ I wept silently, avoiding soaking them in my hands. A light breeze picked up and flew some of the ashes from my hands. 

 

“For Penitus,” I almost whispered. The crowd seemed to hear me in the dark silence and mimicked me. “May we prosper forever.” 

 

“For Penitus,” their monotonous sorrowful call answered. “May we prosper forever.” 

 

And with one forceful breath their ashes spread out from my hands and into the softly swaying ocean, the salt and waves calming me in a way I could only, to this day, describe as my parents kissing me on the forehead and saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this one took me a while to get all I wanted to get in there and to try and find what I wanted??? to put in there???? It was harder since all my content was in the PREVIOUS chapter but, hey, we still got some good shit in this one, in my opinion. SO UH!!!!!!!!! IM HOPING TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE THE 3RD CAUSE IM GOING ON VACATION, SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. This is where shit is really starting to move!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love yall!!!!! ~Cryellow <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos and ALLLll that good stuff! Check out my other works! Love u guys ~Cryellow <3


End file.
